Fix a broken and loneliness Hearth!
by Sakura-Corazon
Summary: Capitulo 3: Fix a broken and loneliness Hearth... En encuentro esperado... Lemon...
1. Broken

**Broken**

_Por: SakuraCorazonn_

* * *

_- Los días pasan con demasiada lentitud. Demasiada. Ha veces me gustaría saber¿cómo hacen las mujeres que esperan a la luz de la vela por sus hombres para no desmoronarse?. O ¿Esas mujeres qué reciben en su puerta la noticia que el ser amado no regresara por parte de nuestra policía?. Me gustaría saber. Tal vez de esa manera pueda sobrellevar de mejor manera la amargura y el sufrimiento que siento por dentro por haberte perdido._

_- ¿Porqué me dejaste sola¿Porqué no peleaste un poco más? Siempre lo hacías. Siempre peleaste por lo que pensabas y querías. No entiendo por qué te rendiste simplemente y dejaste que ella te arrebatará la vida de tu cuerpo. No lo entiendo. ¡No, no, no!_

_- Tampoco lo quiero entender. ¡No!. El dolor que recorre mi cuerpo, mi mente, mi alma y mi corazón son mí recordatorio de lo que sucedió ese día. De lo que perdí ese día. _

_- Lo que desearía entender es por qué no luchaste más. ¿Porqué te rendiste?. Te abandonaste a la suerte, ahí, delante de mí. Lo vi en tus ojos. Vi el momento en el que dejaste de luchar contra ella y te dejaste llevar manso borrego._

_- ¡De verdad no podías pelear mas!. ¡No valía la pena hacerlo, pelear contra la muerte!. ¡No podías! No sabes lo que sentí cuando vi mis manos llenas de tu sangre. No lo sabes. No valía la pena aguantar un poco para vivir. Yo solo te pedía unos escasos minutos. Te lo pedí, te lo suplique. Ya casi lograba parar la hemorragia. Ya casi lo lograba. Y aun así no lo pudiste resistir. ¿Porqué no pudiste aguantar solo un poco mas?._

_- ¡Demonios!. _

_- Me ofreciste una razón para vivir. Para luchar nuevamente y no rendirme. ¡Maldición! Eres tú mi razón de vida. Eres lo que me mantiene viva, atada a esté infernal mundo después de la perdida de mi hermano. ¡Lo sabias! Sabias que te necesitaba hasta mucho más que el aire que respiro. Claro que lo sabias. Y aun así, me dejaste sola. Te rendiste, y yo perdí todo. Ya no tengo nada por que luchar._

_- Estoy cansada. Cansada de andar caminando por esta tierra estéril y llena de dolor. Estoy harta de ver el sufrimiento marcado en los rostros pálidos de los aldeanos cuando nos ven pasar para las misiones. De contemplar en quienes nos reciben cuando regresamos de las misiones con nuestros caídos a cuesta, esa mirada de angustia, de horror, de pavor, de compasión. _

_- No me gusto recibir, para nada, esa mirada cuando regrese contigo en brazos. Me hizo sentir miserable. Me hizo sentir sucia, que no era nadie. Que era una inútil. Que no pude salvarte, que no te merecía. Y que perderte sería mí castigo por amarte como te ame, como aun te sigo amando._

_- Sentí primera vez repugnancia hacia la gente cuando los observé quitar sus rostros marchitos para enjuagar sus lagrimas de pena, de compasión. Por leer claramente en esas miradas tan mustias, perdidas y ajada, que ya estamos condenados a morir mucho antes de que suceda de verdad. Condenados a morir por ellos, por quienes luchamos. De sentir esas palmadas de aflicción en nuestros hombros, mí hombro, mostrando su oscuro sentir como condena predeterminada en nosotros inocentes pecadores. De observar sus semblantes llenos de misericordia, con lagrimas diminutas, por nosotros los sobrevivientes. _

_- ¡Estoy harta de todos!._

_- Entiendes que estoy rota. Como el espejo en el que me refleje cuando me levante esta mañana. Espejo en el cual solo observe fragmentos de lo que soy, de lo que fui, de lo que nunca volveré a ser. Solo observe un rostro marchito, acabado, que no puede ofrecer nada más. Que no tiene nada mas realmente que ofrecer, solo lagrimas, lastima y dolor. Reparé en mis lagrimas amargas recorriendo mis mejillas ajadas. Lo que observe no me gusto. Lo que vislumbre fue una muñeca frágil, quebrada y desbaratada en medio de la habitación._

_- ¿En dónde quedo la mujer fuerte que creí ser?. ¡Dímelo¿Dónde se encuentra la medico orgullosa que cura a sus pacientes con sus manos milagrosas¡Dímelo por favor¿Dime dónde estoy yo? Por qué yo no lo sé, lo que críe saber se fue contigo._

_- El ambiente está lleno de tanto sufrimiento por una guerra sin sentido. Gracioso no. Cuando te encontrabas a mi lado tenia un sentido, una razón y una lógica. Ahora, esa razón y esa lógica se perdieron para mí. Realmente todo perdió el sentido para mí. Ya nada vale._

_- Ya no quiero más de esté dolor comiéndose mis entrañas. No lo quiero. Estoy cansada de sufrir. De perder a la gente que amo. Primero fue mi pequeño hermana y ahora tú. De ver eso rostros tristes cuando paso por las calles del pueblo. De no tenerte a mi lado para conversar. No poder besar tus labios me destroza. El no abrazarte fuertemente y sentirme protegida me destruye el alma. Me siento tan perdida sin ti._

_- ¡Quiero morir!._

_- ¡Quiero encontrarme sentada a tú lado y recostar mi cabeza sobre tu hombro para ver los dos junto las estrellas!. ¡Anhelo estar nuevamente al lado de mi hermano y reír de sus tonterías mientras caminamos por la ciudad!. De volver a tenerte entre mis brazos y ser feliz siendo amada sin reserva. ¡Quiero volver a sonreír!. _

_- No más sufrimiento. ¡No, ya no más! _

_- ¡No quiero más esté dolor consumiendo mi alma día a día!_

_- ¡No lo deseo!. ¡No!._

_- deseo ver mas a los que quiero muerto. De ver pasar a mis amigos, compañeros de batalla y saber con cierta certeza de que no regresaran nuevamente con nosotros._

_- No quiero vivir siendo una sombra. Sí, una sombra. En eso me he convertido sin ti a mí lado. En una maldita sombra que vaga por las noches sin un lugar al cual llegar realmente. _

_- ¡No quiero vivir así!._

_- ¡No quiero vivir sin ti!._

_- ¡No quiero vivir!_

_- Irónico no, resulte ser la más débil del grupo después de todo, no maestro._

Las suaves gotas de lluvia caen con insistencia sobre el rostro triste de la mujer. A ella no le importa estar mojada, y tampoco le importa el frío de la noche. ¿Cómo puede llegar ese frío de la noche a su cuerpo? si por dentro de ese cuerpo solo hay frío, dolor y soledad. Verdaderamente no importa. A ella no le importa nada.

El sonido del sollozo doloroso y desgarrador de la mujer cubre parte del bosque. Ese llorar que es quedo y triste; punzante y amargo como hiel, como solo puede ser cuando se pierde a quien se ama profundamente. El cielo no se detiene, más bien intensifica con fuerza la lluvia que cae sobre el bosque, pareciera que sufre al igual que ella la perdida sufrida.

La suave corriente que fluye siempre por el río se ha vuelto un caudal que no le importa llevarse lo que encuentre a su paso.

La mujer se levanta de pronto. Su rostro muestra esa locura de que es capaz de hacer una estupidez sin medir las consecuencias de las acciones tomadas. Camina hacia el río. El agua helada toca los delicados pies; lentamente mientras ella se va a adentrando a la corriente, el agua sube por las piernas. Ella se detiene cuando le cubre parte del muslo.

Su cuerpo de repente se estremece ante el embate del viento helado. La frialdad del agua como afiladas cuchillas se entierran en la tierna piel. El cuerpo se resiste a cometer la locura que su mente le ordena, más no puede y la duda del momento es disipada. Sigue su camino.

Una sonrisa apagada cubre el rostro triste. El chal que abriga sus hombros se pierde en la corriente. Ella silenciosa lo ve irse. El agua le llega a la cintura. Que importa eso. Delicadamente levanta la mirada hacia el cielo oscuro esperando ver algo, mas las nubes pesadas no muestras nada. Repentinamente, como si la naturaleza quisiera complacerla, una nube se quita del medio dejando ver un hermosos firmamento estrellado, igual a los que veía con su amado en ese mismo lugar; y a la luna menguante juguetona se revela confidente un instante para después esconde detrás de otra nube.

Cierra pesadamente los párpados. El rostro sigue con el mismo semblante. Se deja caer, se deja llevar por el caudal que sin pensarlo mucho la recibe dichoso en su corriente.

La baja temperatura del agua la sume en un letargo sombrío, oscuro, del que quizás no pueda regresar. Una sonrisa plácida cubre el rostro. Ella se deja ir. ¿Para qué resistirse al destino solicitado?. Pronto podría estar al lado de sus seres amados. Dejaría de sufrir inútilmente por lo perdido; de llorar en las noches amargas; de perder a su gente amada; de estar perdida en ese mundo cruel, de ser débil. Dejaría todo.

Se abandona, se permite llevar de la mano por esa mujer alta y bella que todo lo sabe y por ello es tan cruel cuando arranca sin misericordia a los seres amados.

Parpadea. Algo cambia. El frío se vuelve más agudo, doloroso, penetrante. No es una mujer quien la sostiene de la mano, es su amor. Le sonríe como la primera vez que lo vio. Amor, cuanto amor ahí en esa sonrisa.

¡Respira! – escucha de repente de esos labios amados. – ¡vamos respira! – impotencia tiñe la voz masculina. Algo falta, algo cambia. Dolor, ahí dolor en esa voz amada.

¡Vamos Tsunade¡No te atrevas a rendirte ahora¡No lo hagas! – replica vehemente esa voz varonil que es tan familiar. – ¡Vamos respira¡Respira¡no te atrevas a darte por vencida –

La suplica es escuchada. Tos. La mujer tose, y el sonido de una fuerte inhalación se escucha. Otro más, seguido de otro y otro.

Dan – gimotea de pronto la mujer. Siente el olor inconfundible de hombre cuando la abraza con aprensión esos brazos fuerte. Se deja llevar por ese calor delicioso, siente la protección que quiere, que necesita. Lo ultimo que ve ante de cerrar los ojos, de ser tragada por la oscuridad, es ese rostro marcado inconfundible de Jiraiya.


	2. Alone

**Alone**

_Por: Sakuracorazonn

* * *

_

_- ¿Cuánto uno puede soporta el estar solo¿Qué la soledad sea la única constante en la vida¿La única que te acompaña siempre¿Qué te entiende como nadie mas lo hace¿Hasta te ame a su manera muy particular?._

_- Esas preguntas siempre me la hago cuando regreso de las misiones. Y siempre recibo la misma respuesta. _

_- "No hay forma de saberlo. Solo uno mismo es quien sabe la respuesta a esas interrogantes"._

_- Y esas respuestas me molesta mucho. _

_- ¿Porqué me molesta, por que parece una verdad absoluta, y eso de las verdades absolutas no va conmigo, nunca ha ido, y nunca ira. _

_- Quisiera pensar que algún día dejare de estar solo. Que encontrare a alguien que esté dispuesta a soportar la carga que representa estar unido a un anbu de elite._

_- No es que pida mucho o me crea la tapa del coco, pero el vivir con alguien que en cada misión que realice pueda ser la última, es una carga muy pesada. Demasiada._

_- Es injusto y egoísta atar a alguien de esa manera a uno. Especialmente si sabes el riesgo que conlleva pertenecer al grupo. Eso pienso yo. Pero al final del camino, regreso la misma pregunta._

_- ¿Cuánto puede uno aguantar estando solo?_

_- En días como hoy, que he regresado de una misión, creo que muy poco. En días como hoy, mi mente flaquea y desea estar acompañado de alguien a quien poder contarle todo lo que piensa y desea. En días como hoy, me gustaría disfrutar el abrazar alguien con dulzura y ahuyentar los temores de mi alma con su dulce aroma. De poder hacerle el amor con locura desenfrenada y saciar mi sed de afecto con sus labios. De poder dejarme llevar de la mano sin importar el destino con tal de estar con ella y lograr arrancar esté dolor de mi corazón._

_- Sin embargo, cuando veo a mis compañeros regresar de sus misiones. Cuando veo esas caras marcadas por los horrores visto, por las experiencias vividas pienso que es lo mejor. Que vivir en soledad es lo mejor. _

_- He vistos cosas que me hacen desear el haberme sacado los ojos para no haberlas visto nunca; y no me siento muy orgullo tampoco de los horrores que he realizado en algunas misiones. De la sangre que ha tocado mi rostro, de las vidas que he arrebatado con mi espada. No, eso horrores no me gustaría que ella lo supiera. Siento vergüenza de esos actos cometidos._

_- ¿Para qué darle a alguien inocente esa carga?. La carga de lidiar con fantasmas del pasado y por los venideros. ¿Para que destruir una vida inocente con horrores no vividos. ¿Para qué involucrarla con el peligro innecesariamente¿Para qué hacerlo? Por el hecho de sentirte solo no lo justifica, nunca. _

_Y eso lo entiendo claramente._

_- Si deseo estar con alguien, que sea por la razón correcta, el motivo correcto. No por quitar esta soledad que consume mí interior día a día y de manera sistemática. No para callar los demonios que me desgarran con sus afiladas garras mí corazón fragmentado._

_- No... Debe ser por amor._

_- ¿El amor lo puede todo?... ¿No?... ¿No es así?... ¿No lo es?..._

_- ¿El amor podrá acabar con la soledad que se halla en mi corazón, en mi mente, en mi alma?_

_- ¿Podrá hacerlo?_

Jiraiya deja de ver por la ventana el ambiente sombrío que se forma, que anuncia una gran tormenta para esa noche. Siente dentro de su corazón que debe salir a dar una vuelta, a pesar de lo que se avecina. Y por primera vez obedece ese sentir.

Delante de la puerta toma su fiel abrigo rojo. Se lo coloca, revisa los bolsillos para ver si tiene algo de dinero, aunque sabe que no lo necesitara, y que tenga sus guantes negros. El invierno está próximo a reventar, lo siente en sus huesos. Sale de la casa.

Camina por esas calles lóbregas, desierta para esa hora de noche, sin mucho apuro. Contempla a los comerciantes cerrar sus puestos de venta. Observa como parte un par de grupo de shinobis a misiones en la frontera.

Con las manos dentro de los bolsillos del abrigo, continua caminando. No tiene un rumbo fijo que seguir. Simplemente camina por esas calles viendo como termina la rutina del día.

Unos shinobis pasan a su lado, saludos corteses se reparten. Él se detiene, y observa el rostro de cada uno de ellos. Tan jóvenes, apenas unos adolescentes. Advierte en esas miradas jóvenes, llenas de vidas, tantas ilusiones y sueños para un mejor futuro, tantos deseos por cumplir, tantas cosas por hacer; más él, con sus años encima puede ver en la sombra de esos jóvenes, ha esa sombra maldita y despiadada que es la muerte. Muerte que le ha sonreído más de una vez de manera dulce.

Sabe que no puede hacer nada. Esa es la vida que ellos escogieron para preservar la calma en que viven las demás personas de la aldea. Esa también es su vida. Una vida solitaria. Traga en seco, en esa garganta se ha formado un nudo.

Algo húmedo cae sobre el rostro. Se lleva la mano al rostro y remueve la gota. Levanta la vista al cielo para maravillarse al ver como se mueven las nubes. Otra gota cae sobre el rostro tostado al sol. Un bufido suave sale de esa garganta. Sin mucho preámbulo la lluvia se revela. El abrigo lo aprieta mas sobre su cuerpo. Ve como corren los hombres en busca de refugio contra la lluvia.

La lluvia sigue precipitándose como si nada mas importara esa noche. Ella trata descorazonada de lavar la sangre derramada en el suelo sucio, manchado. De lavar de las almas de los héroes anónimos esos pecados cometidos en sus duras batallas. Pecados horribles, sin nombre, pecados obrados para preservar la relativa paz en que viven sus niños queridos, sus mujeres amadas, y sus familias.

Jiraiya retoma su caminar lento y suave, sin rumbo. Llega hasta la entrada del bosque. La lluvia continua cayendo con su melancolía usual.

De pronto, siente que alguien lo llama de esa espesa oscuridad. Sin pensarlo dos veces entra al bosque, siente que debe hacerlo. Observa todo a su alrededor. Nada fuera de lugar. Se da la vuelta para regresar por donde anduvo pensando que es una locura meterse en un bosque un día de lluvia.

Jiraiya – susurra el viento. Se voltea. Nada. Solo la negra noche jugando con los sentidos.

Jiraiya – otra vez es llamado. Y corre, corre hacia donde escucha es voz tan clara. Y descubre, con asombro un puente que no debería estar ahí y al río enardecido correr raudo y veloz por su caudal.

¿Qué me está pasando? – se pregunta mientras se sacude un poco de agua de su blanca y larga cabellera.- Me he vuelto loco. Aquí no hay nada. ¿Qué demonios hago metido en medio del bosque a estas horas de la noche?

Camina hasta el puente y aprecia la hermosura que desprende, a pesar del clima nublado. De su boca escapa algo de vapor. La temperatura ha bajado considerablemente.

Solo falta que nieve – murmura, al tiempo que se frota las manos con fuerza para darles algo de calor. Recuerda que tiene sus guantes en la parte interna del abrigo. Se los pones.

La lluvia para. El cielo se despeja un poco. Él extasiado contempla el cielo que se muestra soñador, aunque un poco tímido después de la lluvia. Se recuesta contra la baranda del puente a observar absorto el espectáculo que le ofrecen.

Baja la vista sobre el río que sigue con fuerza llevándose todo a su paso. Se traquea el cuello y bosteza. Esta a punto de retirarse para buscar el calor de su hogar cuando divida algo que es arrastrado por la corriente. Con espanto descubre que es una persona, mejor dicho una mujer. Se quita el abrigo. Y sin pensarlo se tira a esa corriente brava. Ve como la mujer se hunde por completo en ella.

Un par de brazadas y llega al lugar donde la vio hundirse. Él se sumerge para encontrarla. Lo logra sin mucho esfuerzo. La toma por la mano y jala hacia él. La corriente los arrastra, él como puede se pega a una piedra, y logra salir del río con el cuerpo de la mujer a cuesta.

Cansado respira, la mira para ver quien es la persona a quien ha salvado. Consternación. Descubre que es su compañera de equipo y no respira.

Su mente se blanquea por un momento. Nunca espero encontrarse en esa situación.

No – solo bastó esa negación para saber que hacer, como actuar. La tendió correctamente sobre el paso húmedo. Inclino hacia atrás el cuello para despejar las vías respiratorias. Junto sus manos, empezó a masajear con fuerza el corazón y los pulmones. Nada.

¡Respira! – Implora enérgico – ¡vamos respira! – impotencia tiñe la voz masculina. Su mano se cierra en un puño y midiendo la fuerza lo deja caer sobre ese pecho inmóvil.

¡Vamos Tsunade¡ No te atrevas a rendirte ahora¡ No lo hagas! – replica vehemente, mientras golpea por segunda vez el torso quieto. – ¡Vamos respira!

¡Respira¡ No te atrevas a darte por vencida. No te mueras – Otro golpe asesta con ímpetu.

La desesperación inicia a bañar la mente del hombre. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo sumergida en el agua helada, Sé pregunta impotente al ver que sus intentos por reanimarla no funcionan en lo mínimo. Está por desistir, cuando encaja otro fuerte golpe. Su suplica es escuchada.

Tos. La mujer tose con fuerza escupiendo el agua que hay en sus pulmones. El sonido de una fuerte inhalación se escucha. Tos mezclada con agua sale de ese cuerpo frío. Inhala con fuerza nuevamente, tose otra vez.

Dan – escucha gimotear de pronto de esos labios azulados.

Eres una idiota – murmura al tiempo que la estrecha con fuerza entre sus brazos aliviado de que no la perdería. No, aun no la perdería. Siente como ella tirita del frío. Sin problema la levanta entre sus brazos y regresa hasta el puente. La recuesta contra una de las pilastras. Toma del piso el abrigo y lo coloca sobre los hombros de la mujer. Se frota enérgicamente sus brazos ya que los siente algo entumidos. Se agacha, le toca la frente a la mujer. No le gusta lo que siente, frío.

Levanta la mirada hacia el cielo en busca de alguna respuesta, mas el cielo por respuesta deja caer un copo de nieve sobre su nariz.

¡Lo que falta! – exclama.

Jiraiya intuye que sus fuerzas se acabaran pronto. Ya ha bostezado varías veces en un periodo corto de tiempo. También, advierte como su cuerpo le cuesta moverse; le duelen las articulaciones, en especial los dedos y las muñecas. Así mismo, el aire frío se le incrustar con rabia y saña a través de su ropa mojada.

Mira a Tsunade con preocupación. Contempla la piel tornarse algo azulada. Su vista recae en las manos de la mujer. Se fija en los dedos amoratados, al igual que los labios y la nariz. La respiración es demasiado superficial y lenta.

No le gusta en lo mínimo la situación en la que se encuentra. Sabe que sé encuentra presentando síntomas de hipotermia leve, al igual que Tsunade, aunque la de ella es más severa. Y sobre todo sabe que si no encuentra un refugio pronto ambos serán historia. La levanta del piso y la coloca sobre la espalda para poder cargarla mejor. Sabe que el abrigo le brindara algo de calor a Tsunade, hasta que llegue a un refugio. Inicia a caminar.

El infierno blanco se desata con su violencia impetuosa sin impórtale nada con nadie. En un parpadear, todo el bosque queda cubierto con la blanca nieve, que cae con rabia de ese cielo cargado de nubes plomizas. La brisa furibunda pasa entre los árboles sin mucha resistencia. ¿Cómo la brisa gélida encontrara resistencia a su paso si no hay ninguna hoja para estorbar?.

Escogiste un excelente día Tsunade – suspira fatigado, mientras camina con pasos lentos y pesados por ese manto de nieve que le llega hasta los muslos. De pronto, cae en cuenta de algo muy malo. Está perdido. Cuando entro al bosque no realizo ningún tipo de marca para indicarle el camino de vuelta, y ahora que la nieve ha caído, sus huellas han sido borradas.

¡Grandioso! – exclama furiosos por la situación. Y como si fuera escuchado por la tormenta, una violenta ráfaga de viento lo avienta sin impórtale para nada el metro noventa de altura y los noventa y siete kilos que pesa. Concentra su chakra en los pies para anclarse en el piso cuente lo que cueste. Mira sobre su hombro para ver como se encuentra su compañera. Ella está igual nada mas le ha pasado. Un suspiro cansado brota de sus labios.

Dan – susurra de pronto la mujer. La brisa sigue azotando con brío ese masculino cuerpo. Jiraiya, no le ha quitado la vista de encima. Le duele verla así.

Regresa la mirada al frente para encontrarse con una solitaria vivienda en medio de la nada. Mira para todos lados en busca de algún movimiento extraño, trampa o algo similar, pero no encuentra nada. Un crujido en su rodilla lo hace reaccionar y entrar a la vivienda.

Corre la puerta y la cierra con la mayor brevedad que le permiten sus manos. Un hermosísimo genkan lo recibe. Se da cuenta que es la casa de campo de algún noble. Y deduce que hace mucho tiempo nadie va por esos lados por la película de polvo que ve en el suelo. Recuesta a Tsunade contra una de las pilastras que sostiene la entrada. Un gemido bajo brota de los labios de la mujer. Le palpa nuevamente la frente y la siente aun más fría que antes.

Entra a la residencia sin medias tintas. Para su sorpresa y alegría encuentra una buena cantidad de madera en la cocina. La prende sin demora necesita calentarse las manos. La madera no se resiste mucho y a los minutos un abundante fuego baña con su calor el cuarto.

Busca a Tsunade y la deja en la cocina no muy cerca del fuego, pero lo suficiente para que se caliente. Prende una vela he inicia a investigar la casa.

Después de revisar toda la casa y asegurarse que no había nadie en la casa, regreso al cuarto que le parecía mas apropiado para pasar la noche. A cada paso que daba por el pasillo los tatami crujían con delicadeza. Corrió la puerta del cuarto principal. Entró para revisar que no hubiera ningún tipo de alimaña rondando.

Por suerte, al revisar los estantes inmediatos a la puerta encontró varios baúles. Dentro de los baúles halló prendas para invierno. Saco varios kimonos de algodón, hakamas y haoris. Para sorpresa del hombre, el primer kimono que tomó es de su talla.

Torpemente y con algo de dificultad se saca toda la ropa mojada. Logra secarse lo mejor que puede con una toalla que halló en otro baúl. Un suspiro cansado brota de ese cuerpo fatigado mientras se coloca primero la hakama y después el kimono negro. La suave tela del kimono resbala sutil por la piel del hombre para ajustarse a la perfección cuando ajusta el cinturón sobre la cintura.

Toma otro kimono del baúl. Juzga que ese sería el perfecto para ella. De otro baúl saca varías colchas gruesas. Tomas las colchas y el kimono, lo deja sobre el futon que ahí colocado en el cuarto.

Se dirige hacia la cocina en busca de la mujer. La encuentra en la misma posición en que la dejo. La levanta sin problemas, aunque su espalda traquea un poco. Regresa al cuarto donde a prendido el fuego.

Se sienta en el piso con ella aun en brazos. Le toca la frente y el cuello, aun siente la piel fría. Le revisa las manos para observar con satisfacción que los dedos han dejado de estar azulados. Pellizca en centro de la palma de la mano para descubrir con agrado que reacciona ante el dolor. Por fin empieza a ver una luz de esperanza.

Con cuidado inicia quitarle la ropa mojada y secarla. No hay tiempo para ser pervertido. La termina de desnudarla para colocarle el kimono para después acostarla sobre el futon y cubrirla con las colchas.

Recoge toda la ropa mojada que hay en el suelo del cuarto y regresa a la cocina. La cuelga cerca de la chimenea para que se seque con el calor que desprende los últimos leños que quedan ardiendo. Da una última revisada a la casa para asegurarse que no ahí nadie. También lo hace para cerciorarse de que ninguna puerta o ventana esté abierta. Suficiente tiene ya con el frío que hay en la casa a pesar del fuego que arde en la recamara o en la cocina, como para dejar que se cuele mas por una puerta o ventana mal cerrada. Todo se encuentra en orden.

Regresa al cuarto. Sentándose cerca del fuego se pone a observar a Tsunade dormir. Un suspiro apagado brota de sus labios, ya no siente frío y eso le agrada mucho. De pronto escucha a Tsunade hablar. Al principio no entiende que dice, por lo que decide acercarse a ella para escucharla mejor.

Dan no te mueras por favor. – suplica la mujer en voz bajita y afligida. Sin embargo el hombre claramente la escucha.

El rostro despreocupado se vuelve sombrío. Sabe que nunca la amo de verdad – eso es lo que él se dice para ocultar ese sentimiento que agazapado cruel sombra yace en el corazón herido -. Es por ello que le duele presenciar como ella se está dejando matar por la perdida de su amor.

Le toca la frente y el frío no la ha dejado del todo. La observa estremecerse ante el contacto de su mano cálida. Decide utilizar su último recurso. Se suelta el kimono y se mete debajo de las colchas. Le suelta el kimono a ella y pega el semidesnudo cuerpo femenino contra su cuerpo. La siente estremecerse con fuerza, hasta siente algo de resistencia al contacto. Un gemido triste brota de ella.

Eres una tonta. En la muerte no hay respuesta, solo preguntas sin responder – le susurra al oído. Otro gemido triste se manifiesta.

Le pasa el brazo por la cintura, recuesta su cuerpo macizo contra el de ella. El contacto de esa piel gélida contra la suya le quema. Enrosca sus piernas con las de ella para maximizar el contacto de sus cuerpos. La escucha murmurar el nombre de ese amor perdido. Descansa su mejilla contra la cabeza de ella. Ahora es él quien suspira con pena.

De verdad eres una tonta Tsunade -

Levanta el rostro cuando siente algo de humedad en su cuello. Lo que descubre, le hiere mas aun el corazón lastimado que porta en secreto. La ve llorando. Los párpados apretados lleno de lagrimas cristalinas que se deslizan silentes por esas mejillas pálidas. Los labios entre abiertos siguen murmurando en cruel letanía ese nombre.

Fragilidad es lo que contempla en su máxima expresión Jiraiya. Esa fragilidad que destruye sin miedo al portador, fragilidad que hace cometer locuras sin pensar en las consecuencias. De igual forma observa en ese rostro pálido la desesperación de saber que no podía hacer nada para salvar a ese ser amado y aun así culparse de que lo sucedido es su culpa.

¿Dónde está su compañera¿Dónde está su amiga, la que siempre le pega por ser pervertido y metido en lo que no le importa?. ¿Dónde está?

Esta viendo a simple vista el dolor que siente el corazón destrozado de la mujer que tiene entre brazos. Y le duele verlo; le duele saber lo; le duele reconocerlo. Ya que él, también tiene ese mismo dolor incrustado en su corazón. La única diferencia, es que su dolor se debe a la soledad en que vive desde el día que trato de matar ese sentimiento. Soledad en la que se encuentra por decisión propia desde el día que se convirtió en anbu.

El control que siempre a portado Jiraiya se quiebra por primera vez en muchos años. Se deja llevar por lo que dicta su corazón. Con tiernos besos limpia esas lagrimas tan dolorosas, lagrimas que sabe a hiel agria. Tsunade se queda quieta y lentamente deja de llorar al sentir las suaves caricias.

No te encuentras sola amiga, aquí estoy yo – le susurra con dificultad. – Yo también sufro igual que tu - La aprieta mas contra si. Aspira el perfume que desprende el cabello.

Cierra los párpados con pesadez. El sueño lo ha alcanzado y con el corazón en la mano se deja llevar a ese mundo extraño y confortable, donde el dolor es remplazado con esperanza.

Mientras afuera de la casa, la tormenta de nieve se deleita cayendo con fuerza sobre la región.

fin capitulo 2


	3. Fix a broken and loneliness Hearth

**Fix**** a ****broken**** and**** loneliness**** hearth**

**_Por SakuraCorazón_**

* * *

Furia. ¿Cuánta furia puede desencadenar una tormenta? Mucha. Esa es la furia con que azota la tormenta sin misericordia a la ciudad de Konoha. La fuerte brisa unida a frío hace que todos los aldeanos se resguarden dentro de sus hogares paralizando sus actividades cotidianas. Solo los ninjas con actividades de vigilancia y misiones especiales andan en ese clima tan nefasto.

Algo alejado de las calles principales, el bosque interno de la ciudad se encuentra cubierto de la blanca nieve. Escondido entre los árboles, una casa se encuentra. Dentro de esa casa dos personas duermen. ¿Placenteramente? Posiblemente sí, posiblemente no.

La forma en que llegaron a esa casa abandonada, no fue la mejor forma. No. Las circunstancias que rodean la llegada de ellos a esa casa no es la preferible.

La recamara principal, con su chimenea brindando calor es la única habitación habitada por el momento. Sobre el futon, dos cuerpos semidesnudos duermen. Los suaves cabellos de la mujer se mezclan entre los cobertores que la cubren. El rostro escondido en el masculino cuello del hombre muestra paz, una paz que hace mucho no sentía, pero aun así hay algo que la disturba. Se gira escapando del abrazo en que su delicado cuerpo se hallaba envuelto.

Un bostezo se escucha. El mover de sábanas y cobertores se aprecia y el levantar de ese cuerpo masculino se observa. Un traquear de cuello resuena tenue.

La mirada cansada del hombre se posa en los restos del fuego consumido que yace enfrente del futon donde descanso la noche. Se sorprende que aun ardan. Su mente no registras cuantas horas ha dormido. Aun se siente agotado. Gira la cabeza hacia una de las ventanas adyacente para contemplar como aun la tormenta se encuentra en pleno apogeo. Un bufido fastidiado escapa de esos labios.

El kimono negro que yace a un costado de la cama. Lo toma, con pereza se lo coloca. El frío le está ganando la batalla al fuego. Se vuelve a traquear el cuello. Al mirar sobre su hombro recordó que no estaba solo como siempre. Que estaba con Tsunade. Un suspiro cansado se escapa mientras recuerda lo sucedido el día anterior.

Verla ahí durmiendo tan apaciblemente le hiere el espíritu. Quita la mirada para posarla nuevamente a donde esta lo que queda del fuego.

No tiene ganas de enfrentar nada ni a nadie en ese momento. ¿Cómo lo podría hacer¿Cómo podría enfrentar a alguien en ese momento sí no esta en sus cinco sentidos?. ¿Cómo hacerlo? Si hay confusión en su mente y lagrimas en su corazón solitario. Todavía están frescos los acontecimientos de su ultima misión, demasiados fresco. Traga en seco.

Cierra los ojos. Recuerda con nitidez la mirada vacía de esa mujer a quien salvo del palacio. Es la misma mirada que vio en Tsunade antes de partir a esa misión, y sabe que es la misma que vera cuando ella despierte y no quiere observarla.

Decide levantarse para buscar mas leña, ya que el fuego prontamente se extinguirá y eso no sería bueno. Además, necesita salir del cuarto. Siente por primera vez claustrofobia. Con cuidado de no despertarla la arropa un poco más.

Al correr la puerta del cuarto, la fría brisa del corredor cala sobre su cuerpo. Retrocede cerrando la puerta. Posa la vista en el baúl del que saco el kimono. Saca un haori blanco. Se abriga bien y sale de la habitación.

El pasillo en penumbra guía el caminar del hombre hasta una hermosa sala de estar. No le pone mucha importancia a lo que observa. Su mente anda perdida en ella misma. Sigue caminando hasta que llega a la cocina. Ni siquiera se fija si ahí algo para comer. Monótonamente recoge la madera que necesita de la esquina en donde se encuentra. Retomando los pasos dados regresa a la habitación. Coloca la madera en sobre el fuego, se asegura que prenda bien.

Se deja caer sobre ese piso suave. En el mismo lugar donde anteriormente estaba sentado. La vista al fuego. Un intenso dolor de cabeza se anuncia. Se concentra en respirar con calma, en despejar su mente para poder meditar y no prestar atención a lo que ahí a su alrededor. Se masajea la sien para aliviar el dolor que cede con lentitud.

Como sí de una muerte anunciada se tratara Jiraiya desea que Tsunade no despierte. Desea poder llevarla, así dormida, al hospital y dejarla al cuidado de los médicos y no ver esa mirada muerta.

Sabe que si despierta tendrá que confrontarla, y no lo desea. No, porqué confrontarla significara el confrontarse a si mismo. De entender realmente el porqué de su soledad. La razón de estar siempre solo por voluntad propia; de poner al anbu como una excusa para no interesarse en nadie. Y eso, le aterra sobremanera.

Entiende qué tendrá que prestarle atención a ese sentimiento que ha sepultado en su corazón hace tanto tiempo. Sentimiento relacionado directamente con ella, a Tsunade. Sentimiento que enterró vivo en su pecho cuando observo esa mirada de amor en ella hacia Dan esa noche después de la reunión. Y a pesar de haberlo enterrado en lo más profundo de su corazón, como mala hierba se pego con fuerza negándose a morir.

Suspira agotado. Y escucha a su espalda el movimiento de alguien despertando. Cierra sus párpados pesadamente sabiendo lo que sucederá. La respiración se hace aun más lenta.

Tsunade quieta mira hacia a delante. Parpadea. No reconoce el lugar, esta muy oscuro. Baja la vista para encontrarse con los cobertores níveos que abriga suavemente las piernas. Repara en su muñeca, puede ver la cicatriz reciente que lleva. Débilmente la toca con sus dedos finos. Aparta la mirada. Se da cuenta de que ahí alguien en el lugar donde esta ella. Distingue una espalda amplia y fuerte de hombre cubierta con un kimono negro, también ve ese largo cabello níveo resaltar con nitidez contra la tela suave.

Confusión. Parpadea nuevamente. Todo se vuelve blanco. Su mente piense que es un engaño lo que observa. Jiraiya no esta ahí delante de ella. Que no puede ser. Trata desesperada de recordar en donde se encuentra realmente. Solo blancura inmaculada es lo que contempla a su alrededor.

Intenta con mas fuerza. Un susurro se revela inseguro y una sombra pálida, casi transparente al horizonte aparece. Y Tsunade corre, corre detrás ese espejismo que se aleja.

Otro susurro se revela en esa brisa que roza el rostro con sufrimiento. Ella sigue corriendo. Su corazón se lo exige vehemente.

Y un nombre suelto en el susurro llega afilado a sus oídos, dagas asesinas en el corazón herido.

_- "Dan" -_ Y el horror viste esa alma adolorida.

Se tropieza. Cae pesadamente. Trata de levantarse; de seguir corriendo tras esa sombra que se aleja más y más de ella; no puede hacerlo. Algo la mantiene sujeta al piso. La sombra a lo lejos desaparece. El blanco piso se vuelve agua y roja. Un cuerpo flotando se acerca hasta ella. Los cabellos lilas teñidos de rojos enredados entren sus dedos finos. El peso muerto de esa cabeza amada sobre su regazo. Pupilas dilatadas observan ese cuerpo amado, reparan el abdomen lleno de sangre. Tiembla hoja de otoños muerto. Esos ojos amados se abren de pronto. La miran inquisidores. Los labios llenos de sangre se mueven, palabras brotan de ellos.

_- "Me Mataste" -_

Y grita de horror por lo que contempla sus ojos, por lo que escucha su mente. Desesperada se saca de encima las sabanas y se aleja lo mas que puede de ese cuerpo muerto. Su espalda choca contra una de las paredes del cuarto. Parpadea aterrada. La habitación reaparece. El oscuro ambiente asfixiante. El crepitar del fuego a lo lejos. La figura de Jiraiya inmóvil siendo iluminada por la lumbre. Se queda quieta respirando estremecida.

Jiraiya silencioso escucha ese gemido doloroso. Siente como se aleja desesperada, cuando choca contra la pared, mas no se voltea para verla. No puede hacerlo. Sabe que si la mira sus barreras caerán con fuerza. No ha abierto los ojos para nada. Prefiere quedarse escondido en esa oscuridad por mientras. Tanto problema hay en confrontar sus sentimientos y anhelos, deseos y esperanzas, y los horrores y miedos.

Diminutas lagrimas resbalan por esa piel cremosa. Esconde entre sus manos el rostro. Su cuerpo se estremece violentamente. Su llanto es silencioso. El cabello cae como cascada sobre el rostro ocultando aun más el dolor que siente.

El crepitar del fuego es lo único que se escucha adentro de la habitación, mientras que afuera la tormenta arremete aun con mas fuerza.

Jiraiya coloca otro madero al fuego. Silencioso sigue. No ha movido ningún músculo. Su mente sigue divagando. Una palabra curiosa para él rebota en ella. Miedo. ¿Miedo a que? Se pregunta. La respuesta curiosamente se manifiesta cuando escucha el sollozo ahogado. Miedo a ver dolor en ese rostro que significa tanto para él. Y cae en cuenta de que el sentir por ella aun esta latente en su corazón. Traga en seco. Eso nunca se lo espero.

_- ¿por qué no me dejaste morir? _– susurra de pronto, voz rota.

_- No podía _– simplemente responde.

_- ¡No podías! _– aprieta con fuerza sus párpados._- ¡No podías! -_ Las lagrimas caen solitarias sobre el kimono malva –_ ¡No podías! _– histeria inundada esa mente extraviada. _– ¡No podías! _- Se sostiene con fuerza la cabeza; se jala el cabello, pequeños mechones quedan entre los dedos de su mano. Es como sí el dolor la mantuviera cuerda en ese momento.

Tigre herido le salta encima para matarlo. Lo golpea débilmente una y otra vez, esas manos fuertes no tiene vigor. Jiraiya forcejea un rato con ella, no la quiere lastimar. La somete entre sus brazos sin problema.

_- yo quiero morir –_ solloza entre lagrimas vivas. Intenta pegarle de todas formas. Es como si él tuviera la culpa de que Dan hubiera muerto. Jiraiya aplica mas fuerza para controlarla. Un quejido ahogado.

_- ¿Por qué deseas renunciar así a tu vida Tsunade? –_ duramente le pregunta el hombre. Esos ojos negros que muestras desolación y soledad profunda la miran estoicamente. – _Dan no dio su vida por alguien débil. -_ Esas palabras golpean con furia la desequilibrada mente de la mujer.

Silencio.

Silencio doloroso se genera en el cuarto. Jiraiya no se a movido del lugar donde se encuentra. Tsunade quita está, sus puños descansa sobre ese pecho cálido. Jiraiya afloja el agarre, no desea lastimarla mas de lo que la ha lastimado. Sabe que lo que acaba de decir es despiadado y cruel. La sutiliza no es uno de sus fuertes.

Ella se encoge entre esos brazos para reventar a llorar dolosamente al entender lo que él le ha dicho, al comprender que si muere la memoria de Dan será mancillada. Él la atrae hacia sí para abrazarla con ternura. Tsunade se deja abrazar niña indefensa mientras vierte todo el dolor contenido en su corazón por la perdida de Dan sobre ese torso fornido.

Él simplemente la deja llorar - sabe que lo necesita - mientras la protege de sus demonios, sin importarles siquiera los suyos propios, demonios que le muerden las entrañas con saña.

_- No quiero estar sola _– musita entrecortada por el llanto.

_- No lo estas –_ la aleja de su cuerpo para mirarla al rostro. Diminutas lagrimas ruedan cuesta abajo por esas mejillas rojas. Con ternura las retira con sus pulgares. –_ Tsunade a diferencia mía, tienes gente que te quiere y preocupa por ti. Esta el maestro, Orochumaru, tus amigos y amigas de las apuestas. Tus demás compañeros._

_- y sabes que es lo más importante, Dan siempre está a tu lado. _- El escuchar esas palabras la hacen reaccionar, a darse cuenta de que no esta sola realmente. De que ese dolor que siente se borrara algún día de su ser, de que volverá a reír y a ser feliz. De que hay esperanza aun. Que el cielo azul brillara nuevamente, y no yacerá mas rota muñeca de cristal.

De pronto, esas lagrimas que no paran de brotar raudas son removidas con suaves besos de esos cálidos labios de seda pura. Tsunade silenciosa se abandona, se deja curar por esos besos tiernos que son dado con entrega. Esos besos tiernos uno a uno van borrando el miedo que habita en el corazón herido. Ese miedo a estar sola, sin nadie a su lado. Ese miedo a no volver ha ser capaz de amar nuevamente.

_- Jiraiya –_ gime. Su delicada mano toca ese rostro marcado de rojo tan inconfundible. Quiere saber si es real.

Él se detiene, no se había percatado de lo que hacia realmente. La aleja un poco algo afectado por lo que ha hecho. La mira, la observa tan frágil entre sus brazos, pero no como la noche anterior que era debilidad y dolor, no, sino observa esa fragilidad que es belleza. y hermosura. y poder.

No necesitan palabras, solo bastan esas miradas heridas para saber que se necesitan por ese día. Que ambos se necesitan para sanar las heridas que se alojan en sus corazones y espíritus indómitos. Que nadie más los puede entender. No como ellos se entienden en ese momento. Ambos bajan sus barreras de protección inconscientemente.

Ella levanta la cabeza y posas sus dulces labios sobre los de él. Y ese contacto le quema. No son los labios de su amado. No, estos son diferentes. Donde Dan era fuego ardiente, fogosidad impetuosa y lujuria querida; Jiraiya es calidez generosa, y calma tentadora, y dulzura que raya en el deseo. Le pasa sus delicados brazos por el cuello y se ciñe demandando mas contacto. Dedos curiosos que se enredan entre esos largos cabellos blancos.

Jiraiya pasa sus brazos por la cintura de ella y la estrecha aun más contra su cuerpo vibrante. Necesita sentirla, necesita ese contacto cálido que ofrece el cuerpo femenino cuando se entrega sin temor.

El suave kimono de él resbala sinuoso por la espalda ancha y masculina. Dedos anhelantes de tocar esa piel curtida. Hambre es lo que anida en esos labios ardorosos que besan con calma descuidada el cuello terso. Un gemido ronco brota de los labios de él, cuando los labios de ella encuentran ese punto sensible el lóbulo de la oreja. Ella juega con su lengua un rato por esa quijada maciza, para después ir delineando un camino hasta los labios de él que la reciben dispuesta a saciarse en ellos. Viajeros perdidos en el desierto.

Las manos de él viajan cadenciosas sobre esa tela ligera que cubre la piel de ella. Sus manos se posan sobre esas caderas amplias y placenteras. Desea sentirla aun más cerca de lo que esta ahora. Jala el cinturón que sujetan la tela así liberando el kimono de ella, que se escurre sinuoso por esa piel nívea. La aproximación de esa piel febril lo empuja a hacerse de ella, de marcarla como de su propiedad.

La recuesta sobre el futon. Admira ese cuerpo de alabastro níveo que siempre a querido para sí. Tan dispuesto, deseoso de lo que él ofrece. Jiraiya descubre esos dúctiles labios entre abiertos, preparados para ser tomados. El cuello tentador, largo y fino expuesto. Ese busto hermoso y erecto, dispuesto para ser sometido por su boca deseosa. El lunar cerca del ombligo, y la cicatriz que casi la parte en dos. Deja que sus labios rueden con dominio por esa piel no explorada, juega con ella.

Pequeños gemidos retoñan de la boca de ella a medida que los labios de él se deslizan ondulantes por el cuerpo besando, lamiendo, succionando con delectación y delicadeza esa piel maravillosa. Experimenta esos labios que reconocen puntos sensibles, que se esfuerzan por dar satisfacción, dar placer. Siente esa boca apasionada sobre sus pechos, jugando con ellos, mordiéndolos delicadamente, es éxtasis total. Percibe como tortuosamente y con lentitud delirante baja por su abdomen esos labios ardientes para perderse en su intimidad de mujer. Y gime de placer. Se abandona mas lo de que está a ese éxtasis delirante que es único; que solamente es capaz de darlo alguien que entrega sin medida lo que habita en su corazón.

Él, al sentirla temblar de éxtasis por sus caricias, escucharla gemir ansiosa, sin vergüenza a roce de su lengua traviesa lo excita a un más. Regresa a esos labios que lo llaman cual sirena deseosa. La besa con ardor, pasión, se entrega a esos labios que lo domina y sanan a cada roce su alma herida. Sus dedos se enredan con locura entre esa madeja de cabello rubio que yace mar hermoso de verano extendía entre las sábanas. Disfruta la textura delicada, sedosa; el olor a jazmines que desprende.

Tsunade lo empuja suavemente sobre el futon, ahora es ella quien esta sobre él. Y le sonríe, como hacia tiempo no sonría. Sus manos delicadas juegan con los cabellos blancos mientras se dedica observarlo detenidamente, se maravilla con lo que vislumbra por primera vez. Ese rostro de quijada amplia y profunda, marcado en rojo, nariz recta, labios gruesos. Procura en besarlo como nadie lo ha besado antes. Sentada sobre su abdomen con curiosidad va esbozando cada músculo de ese torso fornido a punta de besos tersos y caricias inflamadas de pasión.

Él se deja llevar por la sensación que esas manos delicadas le proporcionan, cierra sus párpados, se deja hacer. A cada roce de esos dedos amados, una deliciosa descarga de placer inunda su esencia llevándolo a la embriaguez total.

Experimenta los pequeños mordiscos sobre su clavícula, y arde en un fuego que nunca pensó poseer. Los percibe bajar rítmicamente sobre el brazo izquierdo, y delinear con toques ligeros y mordiscos delicados ese tatuaje negro que envuelve tanto misterio. Labios húmedos delineando cada músculo, cicatriz. La siente jugar sobre su torso recio; detenerse en cada cicatriz que adorna como marca recordatoria de los pecados cometidos; y los besos que otorgar para exorcizar esos demonios, que ruedan maliciosos sobre esa piel, sin darse cuenta. Esas manos sobre sus caderas afiladas desatando las amaras de su pantalón. Manos delicadas posarse sobre su hombría.

Jadea ante ese contacto, ante el placer que llena impetuosamente todo su cuerpo. El sutil ritmo que llevan lo vuelven loco de éxtasis. Se está abandonando a ese placer, mas de pronto, su mente grita que no está bien lo que pasa. Que no puede ser.

La detiene.

Con cuidado la sienta a su lado. La cordura regresa levantando esas inexorables barreras de protección que tanto tiempo ha llevado. Se cuenta de lo que esta ha punto de pasar si no se contiene. Él la desea, pero no pagara el precio que implica tenerla. No la va a herir mas de lo que se encuentra. No lo hará. Tampoco puede manchar de esa manera la memoria de un compañero de armas que dio su vida por su país, por su mujer, por su amor. Reprime todos esos sentimientos que revolotean cual mariposa sobre la luna llena. Y le duele hacerlo, pero no la va a lastimar.

Ambos respiran agitados. Un bello tono rosa cubre esos rostros hermosos. Ambos cuerpos destilan luz propia al reflejarse la luz del fuego que arde con fuerza. Ambos cuerpos están dispuestos a continuar, mas la férrea voluntan de él detiene lo que sucede.

Ella se sorprende ante la acción que ha cometido Jiraiya. No comprende porqué. De pronto, en ese rostro familiar descubre algo que nunca pensó ver de nuevo. Soledad. La misma soledad que vio en Dan. Soledad destinada para los que aman, pero se contiene por ese mismo amar. Ve esa herida tan abierta la suya y sangrante que no cicatriza, que sigue supurando, que no tiene paz. Asimismo lee el temor que siente él; el temor de lastimarla, de herirla nuevamente, de denigrarla. Tsunade toma una decisión. Decide curarlo como él la ha curado. Decide amarlo, aunque sea solo un instante. Porque es mejor amar y sintieres amada un momento simplemente, a nunca haber sido amado. Y ambos merecen ser amados. Tocados por esa paz. Ella así lo desea en ese momento, por qué el mañana no tiene nada que ver con el presente y ahora es presente.

Lo mira directamente a los ojos, esos posos negros, pantano oscuro, y al final de ellos, se maravilla con ese fuego que arde en llama viva, salvaje animal en cautiverio. Solo basta su mano en el rostro dando permiso para continuar. Rogando silenciosa que no pare, que no se detenga. Pidiendo que no temiera, que continuara. Suplicando por ese amor naciente. Amor que cura las heridas, mitiga el dolor, que da esperanza.

Solamente ese toque necesita la conciencia Jiraiya para acabar con las barreras que tanto le a costado erigir.

Un beso tierno en la mano sella la promesa silenciosa. Y entrega es lo que contemplan esas cuatros paredes cuando los amantes se tocan dóciles entre ellos.

Jiraiya la estrecha entre sus brazos. La toma por la cintura, sentándola en su regazo la acaricia exorcizando esos demonios que no la dejan. Tsunade se abandona antes las caricias que recibe, y de paso se lo lleva a él mientras roza ese cuerpo fuerte con sus manos y su cuerpo, al mismo tiempo, también alejando esos demonios malditos que habitan en la oscuridad de su pensamiento.

Se besan con vehemencia desmedida mientras sus cuerpos se unen por primera vez en intimidad. Un gemido dulce brota de los labios al sentirlo tan dentro de sí. Hermosa flor de primavera expuesta sin miedo, entregada en su totalidad a su amado sol de medianoche. Cadenciosos movimientos acompasados; jadeos de hombre extasiado; brazos gráciles aferrándose a esa espalda musculosa; labios intensos sobre ese busto de gloria; caricias sublimes prodigadas con anhelo; besos íntimos dispendidos con delirio; gemidos de mujer ardiente.

Entrega sin medida. Rendición total. Perdón a los pecados cometidos. Gozo sin medida. Amor naciente. Gloria y paz y redención. Sanción y cordura y salvación. Bendición y bálsamos para las lesiones. Luz en esa oscuridad abrumadora.

Ella sobre él, caen rendidos, encima de esas cándidas sábanas, para gradualmente entregarse a ese sueño que primavera en invierno. Un ágil movimiento y ambos son envueltos por las sábanas cálidas. Un cariñoso beso en la frente, sobre el cristal que ella porta orgullosa. Una sonrisa de niña complacida en ese rostro hermoso. Un abrazo que indica propiedad. Y duermen con la certeza que el mañana será un mejor día.

La tormenta ya no cae con furia. No, ahora es una delicada brisa que lleva esos inmaculados y perfecto copos de nuevo sobre las praderas blancas y hermosas.

Fin del Capitulo 3


End file.
